


Little Lost Angel

by SporadicReader



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Betrayal, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Punishment, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Smut, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SporadicReader/pseuds/SporadicReader
Summary: "L-Let me go, you fucking bastard!", the detective growls, struggling to escape the iron grip that keeps pressing him against the wall."Why should I do that, honey?", the criminal purrs right next to Aziraphale's ear. "Do you recognize that following me without your police friends was a mistake? They probably even told yout to wait for them. Such a naughty, little lost angel… it's rude not to follow orders. Maybe I should teach you some manners by punishing you for your bad behaviour."Detective Aziraphale x Criminal Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter! :)

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Aziraphale Fell runs through the narrow alley and keeps his finger close to the trigger, feeling his lungs aches and hearing the sirens of the police cars. _I can't let_ Serpentem _escape_ _again! I can't!_ , the detective thinks, desperately trying to catch up with him.

It's already the eighth time this bank robber has robbed a bank in New York and Aziraphale has worked with his colleagues on this case right from the beginning. At first, the blond thought it would be easy to catch this guy and his group, but it turned out that _Serpentem_ seems to know exactly what the police or the NYPD are planning to catch him every single time. The fact that he and his group members are wearing masks every time doesn't make it easier to find out their identity or how many members his group even has.

_Think about it, Fell, just think which direction he might have chosen_ , Aziraphale tells himself, stopping in the alley to look around. The criminal can't be that far away; he has to be around!

"I didn't think you'd be able to catch up with me... I'm impressed."

The detective winces as he hears a seductive voice behind him, sounding a bit weird because of the mask _Serpentem_ is wearing and Aziraphale can't stop the cold sweat running down his back as he quickly turns around, keeping his gun pointed at the man in front of him. Even if the criminal's face is covered with a mask as always, Aziraphale can see that the man in front of him is taller than him and probably even stronger.

"Move slowly towards the wall and put your hands above your head!", Aziraphale says, trying to let his voice sound firm, but can't stop the fear from taking control of his voice.

The criminal chuckles darkly, slowly taking a step forwards. "You have to know that I don't like being pushed against a wall... I'd rather push my lovers against it until they scream my name in pleasure."

_W-What is wrong with this guy?!,_ Aziraphale asks himself and can't stop his hands from shaking as he hears _Serpentem's_ voice.

"I won't repeat myself! Walk towards the wall and put your hands above your head! Now, or I'll shoot!"

But the man just shakes his head as he walks closer and closer to the detective. "You still have so much to learn, sweetheart. But that's not surprising... you're so young", _Serpentem_ purrs, letting his eyes wander over Aziraphale's body. "Don't you know that threats only work on somebody who has something to lose? And I've already lost everything I cared about."

With that, he quickly moves forward and before Aziraphale is capable of getting out of his way, Serpentem pushes him hard against the wall, causing him to let his gun fall down.

"L-Let me go, you fucking bastard!", the detective growls, struggling to escape the iron grip that keeps pressing him against the wall.

"Why should I do that, honey?", the criminal purrs right next to Aziraphale's ear. "Do you recognize now, that following me without your police friends was a mistake? They probably even told yout to wait for them. Such a naughty, little lost angel… it's so rude not to follow orders. Maybe I should teach you some manners by punishing you for your bad behaviour."

"Get your fucking hands off of me! Isn't it enough that you have already committed crimes like armed robberies? Do you want to commit murder as well by just shooting me?!"

The criminal chuckles again and this time, Aziraphale can also hear an amusing tone. "Aw, you're so cute; what makes you think that I want to kill you? Such an innocent little thing… to believe I mean something like that when I'm talking about punishments. You are way too beautiful to..."

But before he can finish his sentence, his words are drown out by the loud sirens of the police cars and Aziraphale can just hear him cursing loudly.

"Well, it seems that we have to continue our little conversation next time, sweetheart," he purrs seductively, pressing a passionate kiss on the detective's lips, causing him to freeze in shock.

As Serpentem pushes him no longer against the wall, Aziraphale feels how he sinks to the ground, still paralyzed by shock, seeing the criminal already running away as the sounds of the sirens come closer and closer.

"Fell!", a firm male voice says to him, running towards him. "Did you see which direction the bastard chose? Aziraphale?!"

"I-I only saw him running straight forward, Gabriel. He...", the detective stammers, still looking where the criminal has disappeared.

"Alright. Follow him; I'll stay with Fell", Gabriel says to the police officers, pointing in the direction that Aziraphale told him. "Are you alright, Fell?"

But Aziraphale doesn't even hears his voice, still feeling Serpentem's lips on his and can't stop himself from shivering as he remembers his touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The criminal sits on the roof of a building, the low light of the dusk makes his golden eyes glance dangerously as he looks at the city below him.

"That was pretty risky, Crowley," he hears a male voice behind him, but doesn't turn around. "Why did you get that close to one of the detectives? You know that he could have just pulled the mask off your face, eh? And that would have been the end of nobody knowing your identity."

Crowley chuckles darkly. "Maybe it was risky, Hastur, but this detective wouldn't have been a match for me. You could tell see right from the beginning that he is still so young that he doesn't have much experience. But", he says, standing up and slowly turning around, "I think it's time to put our plan into action. The blond was working alone - and that means that he has no partner. And after what has happened today, I'm absolutely sure that his captain won't let work alone anymore. Every detective has a partner, but for some reason the blond was out alone today... and if his boss is going to force him to work with a partner, who would better for this job than me. And what could be better than thinking about how they believe that I am part of their team, trusting me and giving me information about what they have found out about us so far?"

Hastur looks at him questioningly, but with a mischievous grin. "I hope you're not just smuggling yourself into the NYPD because you got a crush on the blond detective."

"Aw, Hastur, you're disappointing me", Crowley says with fake disappointment. "You know that work always comes first for me... I wouldn't say no to having a little fun with him though. I just love it way too much to play with my _prey_."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale drinks his fifth coffee in the past three hours, rubbing his temples as he thinks about Serpentem over and over again. They had so many opportunities to catch the criminal and his group, but they managed to escape every single time - the NYPD didn't even find information about their identities in the past few months. And then he just... just kissed him while pushing him against the wall.

Aziraphale quickly shakes his head to get rid of the thought, feeling anger rising inside him as he thinks about the criminal's behavior. He knows it was a mistake to follow him without police officers, but the detective didn't think that something like that would happen. It's enough to drive you mad!

"Fell". Aziraphale hears Gabriel's voice behind him, flinching in shock and spilling his coffee on his table.

"Oh man, you startled me, captain", the blond murmurs, wiping the spilled coffee from his table.

"We need to talk, Aziraphale. Why the hell did you follow that criminal without any officers? Did you really think you could catch him on your own?"

Aziraphale turns his blue eyes on the floor, unable to stop a feeling of shame spreading in his chest. "H-Honestly, I don't know, captain. Yeah, maybe I thought that I would be capable of catching him, maybe not, but it was definitely worth a try. And I would do it again."

Gabriel sighs as he slowly shakes his head. "And that is the exact problem, sunshine. You can no longer deal with your cases without a partner - everyone here has a partner."

"I told you I don't need a partner, I...", Aziraphale protests but Gabriel silences him.

"That was no question or recommendation. As your captain, I want you to work with a partner from now on. So, may I introduce you to our newest member and your new partner Anthony J. Crowley", Gabriel says and Aziraphale sees how a handsome red-haired man with a seductive grin steps next to the captain.

_Fuck_ …

** TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you guys seem to like this fanfic! :)

" _That was no question or recommendation. As your captain, I want you to work with a partner from now on. So, may I introduce you to our newest member and your new partner Anthony J. Crowley", Gabriel says and Aziraphale sees how a handsome red-haired man with a seductive grin steps next to the captain._

_ Fuck... _

"I look forward to good cooperation", Gabriel adds, slowly walking to his office. "As long as _Serpentem_ and his group are not active, you two are going to concentrate on other criminal cases. A few minutes ago, we got a call that a male corpse was found downtown. Device has more information for you."

Before Aziraphale can protest, the captain has already disappeared and the detective feels how the redhead keeps looking at him.

"Sooo... you already know my name now. Will you tell me your beautiful name too?", Crowley asks, sitting on the edge of Aziraphale's table and crossing his long, slender legs. The blond swallows hard as he recognizes how close the new detective sits next to him and he just doesn't know where to look.

"M-My name is Aziraphale F-Fell", he stammers, cursing himself in his mind as he can't stop his voice from shaking.

"Aziraphale Fell," the redhead slowly repeats, leaning forward and looking right in the blond's blue eyes. "That name sounds kinda angelic, _angel_."

The detective flinches as Crowley calls him _angel_ , feeling like he's getting more and more nervous. He just can't understand why Gabriel wants him to work with a partner from now on… and even such an attractive partner. And Crowley is also supposed to help him to catch _Serpentem_ and his group, even though he has no information about this case at all. And what if he…

"Hey. Angel?", Aziraphale hears Crowley's voice, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh... uhm, yes?"

The redhead looks at him with an amused grin. "I said that we should drive downtown now.. You're such a daydreamer; it's rude not to listen to other people, angel."

Aziraphale feels how he's blushing. "I-I'm sorry. I just thought about the _Serpentem_ case."

The detective sees an interested glance in Crowley's golden eyes as he mentions the criminal. " _Serpentem_? You mean that guy who has robbed a few banks in New York and even committed other crimes?"

The blond nods. "Yes. We're trying to catch this bastard for months, but he has managed to escape every single time."

"It seems that this guy is very clever," Crowley chuckles, putting on his dark sunglasses. "But we can talk more about that criminal in the car, angel. After all, we have to concentrate on the new case now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale holds fast onto the car seat in fear as Crowley simply drives through a red light again. Anathema has told them that a passerby found a male corpse in his early 30s in a dumpster, but the man was found without his identity card what makes everything more complicated than it already is and -

Aziraphale can hardly suppresses a scream as Crowley drives way too fast, not caring about following the traffic rules. "Uhm... can I ask you something, Crowley? You have a driver's license, eh?"

The redhead chuckles. "Of course I have a driver's license, angel. But that can't be the only question you want to ask me... after all, we should get to know each other better now, because we will work together from now on."

"U-Uhm… yeah, you're right. So, have you always lived in New York?"

"Nah, I was born in Vancouver and my parents moved to Boston when I was two years old," Crowley replies, still driving too fast. "I lived there until I broke up with my boyfriend and then I just moved to New York."

"So, you're gay?", Aziraphale wants to know. "I thought you are a typical ladykiller."

"Does the idea of me being gay excite you, angel?", Crowley asks with a seductive voice. 

Aziraphale blushes heavily. "I-I just… I meant…", but the redhead interrupts him. "I'm bisexual, but I... prefer relationships with men. I hope you don't have a problem with that, angel."

"No, of course not. Besides, I am also gay and even if I wouldn't be, I would have no problem with that. Love is love."

"So, you have a lover then?", Crowley asks him and Aziraphale thinks he can hear a slight purr in his voice.

"N-No, I'm single", the blond stammers, desperately trying not to blush again.

Crowley chuckles softly. "I can't believe that a cute angel like you doesn't have a boyfriend."

"It seems like I haven't found the right one yet," Aziraphale replies, shaking his head slowly.

Crowley's facial expressions turn more serious after that. "It's just not easy to find the one person you would trust with your life in such a cruel world. Love can be the most cruel weapon... and it doesn't even matter whether it's real or just faked love. In a world ruled by sadness and despair, it's just a weapon people can use for their own purposes."

Aziraphale looks at Crowley in amazement, thinking about his words over and over again. _What kind of pain makes a person feel like this?_ Because the blond doesn't know what to answer, he turns his gaze back down and tries to fight back the urge of throwing up as Crowley drives through another red light.

"But lets stop talking about love…", the redhead says a moment later. "Did you work on the _Serpentem_ case right from the beginning, angel?"

Aziraphale nods. "Yeah, Gabriel gave me the case when that bastard robbed the first bank a few months ago. I've tried everything to catch this guy before he can do more damage but I wasn't successful yet."

"And you don't have any information about his identity or his whereabouts?", Crowley asks.

_Why is he so interested in the_ Serpentem _case? He probably just wants to be well informed about the case since he's my partner now._

"No", he replies. "We know nothing about his name or where he is currently."

_Well, at the moment, he's sitting right next to you, you sweet naive angel_ , Crowley thinks, trying to stop him from smiling mischievously at the blond.

"So, it seems we just have to work harder from now on to catch that guy," he replies instead and, to Aziraphale’s relief, he stops the car at the next red light.

"Yeah, we have to catch him… no matter what the cost."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, Aziraphale is really struggling not to throw up. After the chaotic drive and looking at the corpse, the detective can't stop himself from feeling the urge to throw up again. The victim is actually very young and has curly blond hair.

"Fantastic… now we have another sick serial killer in this city", Crowley murmurs sarcastically, bending down to take a closer look at the corpse. _Yeah, he's right. Anathema has told us that this is the fourth victim found like this._

"Have you already looked at his back?", a police officer asks, standing next to Aziraphale.

"His back?"

"The perpetrator cut something in his back with a knife... such a sick bastard", the officer replies.

Crowley slowly turns the man onto his stomach to look at his back and Aziraphale actually sees cuts on his back that just look like... like -

"Angel's wings", Crowley finally recognizes. "They cut in a way to make it look like angel's wings. That means this case goes deeper than we thought - this was _personal_ for the perpetrator."

Crowley slowly turnsto Aziraphale, getting up again and pulling the rubber gloves off his hands. "Seems like our perpetrator has something against someone. This is nothing more than a message- they wanted US to find this corpse. Speaking of which... don't you think the victim kinda looks like you, angel? I hope you weren't a bad boy and made enemies which want to send you a message by these corpses."

"W-What?!", Aziraphale stammers nervously. "Everyone has enemies, but I can't imagine that this is a… message for me, Crowley." But the detective has to admit that the man actually looks like him. The curly blond hair, the blue eyes… when they're back at the department, he has to ask Anathema if the other victims looked like that too.

"Anyway", Crowley just says, putting a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. "I'm gonna protect my little angel though. Safety first, eh? After all, I don't want anything to happen to you", he purrs right next to the blond's ear, causing him to wince as he feels Crowley's hot breath on his skin, but Aziraphale says nothing, still looking at the corpse in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Hastur, how many times do I have to tell you that everything went absolutely fine?", Crowley growls into his phone as he waters the plants in his apartment. "Detective Fell has no idea that I'm _Serpentem_. He didn't even wonder about how many questions I asked."

_The cute little angel hasn't even complained that I flirted with him the whole time_ , Crowley thinks, chuckling softly.

"Besides, you really got the job that easy?"

"Of course, Hastur. You should forge my resume and documents more often. This stupid captain only looked at it for a second, had a little conversation with me after that, and then decided that I'm gonna be the new partner of this sweet little angel."

"And don't you think That Fell find out in the future, Crowley?"

"I'm absolutely sure. He won't find out that I use him and the information I get there for our plans of future crimes. And even if he should find out in the future", Crowley adds, his golden eyes glancing dangerously. "It will be too late at this point."

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"And?"

"Zira, I would be able to work faster if you stop asking me whether I found something every five seconds", Anathema sighs, typing on her keyboard.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I just want to know if the other victims look like the man who was found recently."

"We just want to know that because I think the newest victim looks a lot like our angel here", Crowley adds, leaning against the wall and taking a sip of his coffee as he points at Aziraphale.

"Have you already talked with the captain about your suspicions?", Anathema asks the blond.

"No, I don't want to make anybody worry when there's probably no problem at all. Have you found something now?"

The brunette still looks concentrated at the screen of her computer. "Just one moment... yes! Well, the other victims were also young and all of them had blond hair and blue eyes, as well as cuts at their back… and the pattern looked exactly like angel's wings."

Aziraphale holds his breath in shock. _Then... then it could be actually true what Crowley thought after he has seen the pattern._

"But why do you think that all of this has something to do with you, Zira? It could also just be a coincidence that..."

"A pretty weird coincidence, eh?", Crowley interrupts her. "All of the victims have the same physical appearance like Aziraphale and they had the pattern of angel's wings cut into their backs. I mean, come on, his name is the _definition_ of angelic and he's a detective - they always have a lot of enemies."

Anathema looks down and thinks about his arguments like all of them make sense after all. "But I don't want to worry Gabriel or anyone else here", Aziraphale murmurs quietly. "We don't know whether these... murders are a message to me or not."

"But if they are, you might be in danger, Zira. The captain could make sure that there is…"

"No, I think that's way too exaggerated. It could just be a coincidence - just like you said, Ana", the detective interrupts her.

Anathema looks at him for another moment and then turns her gaze to Crowley. "Don't you have anything to say about it? He is your partner and you should advise him to report his suspicions to the captain."

"It is his decision and I will accept it", the redhead replies, crossing his arms. "But I could make sure that he isn't alone at night at least... I could stay at his apartment for a couple of nights. Just in case; better safe than sorry, eh?"

Aziraphale feels exactly how he's blushing as he hears Crowley's words. _D-Did he just think about staying at my apartment?_! "I-I don't think that's necessary, Crowley. I can t-take care of myself", he stammers nervously and looks at Anathema in the hope that she would thinks the same. But the brunette only nods in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. If you don't want to speak to the captain, make sure that you are not alone at night at least."

As Aziraphale still wants to protest, Anathema silences him immediately. "You are my best friend, Zira, and I don't want anything to happen to you. You will accept his offer or I'll go to Gabriel right away and tell him that you may be in danger."

The blond feels how Crowley puts an arm around him. "Come on, angel. It's going to be _fun_ \- we can stay up all night, watching the weirdest TV series, talking about ex-lovers..."

"Alright, alright", Aziraphale interrupts him, taking a step back. "Fine, but only if you really don't mind, Crowley."

The redhead smiles at him in a seductive way. "Of course not, angel. As I said: it's going to be fun." _And maybe I'll even find out more about how you're planning to catch Serpentem._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale can't stop thinking about the offer Crowley made, cursing Anathema in his mind as he remembers how she supported the idea of the redhead. _She just wants to protect me,_ the blond thinks. _She doesn't know that I think that Crowley is attractive as she agreed to his offer._

"What do you think is Michael Gray's cause of death, angel?", his partner asks him as they walk to the coroner. Aziraphale has already wondered about that too. Anathema told them that the victim's name is Michael Gray, he's 32 years old and his only relative is his sister who also lives in New York. They have already decided that they are going to visit her to tell her about her brother's death tomorrow. Even though it is obvious that Gray was murdered, it wasn't possible to recognize what the cause of death is because he hasn't any signs of external forceful impact at all. 

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Maybe the perpetrator suffocated him or he was even poisoned."

Actually, Aziraphale is right. Christian Miller, the coroner, tells them that Gray was poisoned. "But there aren't any signs of needles on his body or that he fought against it", Crowley recognizes, letting his golden eyes run over the corpse in front of him.

"That's right", Miller murmurs. "He must have taken the substance voluntarily or drank or ate something and he didn't know that it was poisoned."

So, he probably knew the perpetrator and even trusted him, Aziraphale thinks. "And what can you tell us about the cuts on his back?"

Miller puts on his glasses, flipping through his report. "The cuts were made with a knife. But the weird thing is that he's been dead for about two days, but he has the cuts since probably four days ."

_ Four days? That... that means... _

"So, this guy was still alive as the perpetrator cut the pattern in his back", Crowley realizes and his golden eyes narrow to slits. "We have to catch this bastard as soon as possible before he kills and torture even more people."

Aziraphale slowly nods in agreement. "Yes. And tomorrow, we will drive to the victim's sister and ask her whether her brother had any enemies and where he could have been for the last week. We have to catch the perpetrator - no matter what the cost." _Just like Serpentem._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really don't mind, Crowley?", Aziraphale asks him, seeing how the redhead puts a pillow and blanket on your sofa. "I feel kind of bad that you sleep on the sofa while I'm in my bed."

Crowley chuckles softly as he slowly spreads the blanket on the sofa. "I told you it's not a problem, angel. But", he adds, grinning mischievously, "if you _want_ me to sleep in your bed, it wouldn't bother me at all... quite the opposite."

Aziraphale blushes heavily as he understands what the redhead just said. "I-I... uhm...", he stammers nervously, but Crowley interrupts him. "That was just a joke, angel, don't worry. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"T-There's no need to be sorry, Crowley. It's just... I'm not used to someone else living with me. I'm just used to living alone and..."

"And what, angel? Are you scared that your parents want to visit you and could believe that I'm your new lover?"

A shadow flickers over Aziraphale's blue eyes and the redhead immediately recognizes that he mentioned a sensitive topic.

"They... they won't visit me. They can't", he just whispers, still not looking at Crowley.

"I'm so sorry, angel. I didn't know your parents are dea..."

"They aren't dead, Crowley", Aziraphale interrupts him. "I-It's more complicated than that. They… they told me that they never want to see me again. So, I decided to move on - they are a part of my past, but not of my current life or my future."

"What?", Crowley asks him, putting a hand on his shoulder as he sees tears in the blond's eyes. "Why would they never want to see their own child again?"

"They never accepted that I'm gay", Aziraphale replies. "When I came out to my parents, my father simply said that it's just a phase and when I told him that it's not, he said _'Fine, but it's not going to happen in my house.'_ My father told me to get out and that he wouldn't care where I go… he wouldn't care if would sleep on a park bench or under an overpass - he wouldn't care at all. My mother did _nothing_ at all to defend me. So, I just left them... I told myself that if they don't accept me, I'll leave them behind and cut them out of my life. Since then, I kinda have trust issues… even though they never really understood me, it was painful to recognize that they don't love the person I really am. After that, I could live at my aunt's house; she was a lesbian, so she knew exactly how I felt and she was always there for me. She was the closest person I ever had and I was glad to finally find a real home."

Crowley brushes a tear away from his cheek. "She… _was_?"

"She died because of a car accident three years ago", Aziraphale whispers, not stopping the redhead from brushing the tear away. "Her death broke something deep inside of me and I just kept asking myself: _How many times can a heart break till it stops healing? How much pain and despair can a heart take till it stops beating_? Even though I know that my friends are always there for me, it still feels like… I have no one."

"No, that's not true, angel", Crowley says, pulling him into a gentle hug. "That's not true. I saw how much Anathema cares about you. And I would never hurt or leave you as well. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I won't ever judge or leave you. _Never_."

For a moment Aziraphale can't believe what Crowley just told him. _And I would never hurt or leave you as well._ The blond can't stop the feeling of warmth from spreading in his chest as he lays into Crowley's embrace. "Crowley... please don't let me fall down", he whispers, feeling how the redhead pulls him closer against his body.

"Never, angel. I won't let you fall down", Crowley replies, kissing a tear off Aziraphale's cheek and slowly moving to his neck, sucking on his skin to leave bruises.

The blond bites his tongue to stop himself from moaning. "C-Crowley."

"Yeah, that's right, baby. Say my name. Just let me make you forget all the pain", he purrs in his ear, letting his fingers wander to Aziraphale's shirt and trying to unbutton it slowly.

"C-Crowley… wait, I-I…", the blond stammers and slowly tries to get out of his embrace. "You go too fast for me, Crowley. I... I don't know if I want this. I'm sorry."

The redhead carefully places a finger on his trembling lip. "Shh, it's alright, angel. We're not doing anything you don't want to do. But ", he says seductively and leans slowly forwards, "because I'm going to stay at your apartment for the next time, your question will probably resolve itself and you will know what you want - what you _need_ , my cute little angel."

** TBC **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ziraaaaa. :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think of this fanfic so far! :)


End file.
